


growing pains

by k0777



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: I LOVE THIS SHOW





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few days after the Butt-witch and Big-deal tried to destroy Endless, and even though everything was cool

between the three friends now heck Reggie even spent her life savings and a couple extra chores on concert tickets for

her best friend and his girlfriend, Reggie knew there was one more thing she had to say to her friends if she was going

to be truly honest with them. "Esther, Toff It's Reggie, can you two come over here right away it's very important and Todd bring

Gwen" The two friends exchanged worried glances, "We'll be right there Reg". Reggie hung up the phone, her sweaty fingers nearly

causing it to slip and shatter on the cold tile floor, she had never been so nervous not even when she had her appendix out. Within

seconds, Todd, his girlfriend Gwen, and a very worried Esther were at the front door. "Oh hey guys comes on in", Reggie said in an

unusually small voice as she led them up the stairs the three friends couldn't help but notice how Reggie seemed to be visibly

trembling, Gwen being the defacto big sister of the group stepped up and put a comforting but steadying arm around Reggie's shoulder

whispering sweet things in her ear and a second later the shaking stopped, Reggie gave her a quick thank you hug and opened the door

to her room, Her friends wordlessly gathered on her bed as Reggie took the floor and prepared herself. "First of all, I'd like to thank you

all for coming so quickly I'm so lucky to have such loving and loyal friends". "Anytime Reggie, you know we love you", Esther prodded

gently part because she really meant it and part because she wanted to encourage Reggie in whatever she was going to say. That

brought the usual adorable smile to Reggie's lips but then almost in an instant it was gone as Reggie took a deep breath and prepared

to say what she had to. "I love you guys too so much and that's why I have to be honest with all of you, Y'all remember the middle

school dance where I tried to drag Todd and Esther out, I'm so sorry about that by the way Esther that was pretty selfish, but I did have

a reason. The three friend's noticed that Reggie continued to shake only considerably more now, "It's ok sweetie, just breathe and take

your time", Gwen advised softly. After a few deep breaths Reggie righted herself, "It's Conelly", Reggie finally blurted out falling on her

bed and burying her face in her pillow, the three friends all shared concerned but knowing smirks. "What about Conelly", Gwen

whispered just as softly as before, rubbing Reggie's back soothingly. S S She just makes me so nervous, Reggie croaked seemingly on

the verge of tears. "What are some things about her that make you nervous", Gwen asked gently while getting a tissue off the

nightstand so Reggie could blow her nose, when that was done Reggie started a list that seemed to go forever: her personality, her

caring voice, her hair, her laugh, how she's so- ok stop Gwen and Esther both said with a slight laugh. "Reggie, do you know what that

is", both girls asked the adorably embarrassed girl softly. Reggie slowly shook her head scared to say it herself, but Gwen gently

prodded her on ,"it's ok Reggie it's just us, we promise that you're completely safe". "We all love you Reggie" Esther added taking her

best friend's hand. Reggie, in a very low voice said, "a crush". "I'm sorry, what was that", Esther asked holding her hand to her ear. "I I

have a crush on Conelly", Reggie said a little louder but still loud enough for Gwen, "Common Reg we all know you have the voice of a

mountain lion when you want to. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON CONELLY OK, I THINK ABOUT HER 24/7 365, I DREAM ABOUT US DATING,

GETTING MARRIED, AND HAVING TWO ADORABLE LITTLE GIRLS NAMED MELODY AND JANE, I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON

CONELLY, IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU", Reggie asked finally collapsing and crying in Gwen's arms. Reggie couldn't see it having

fallen asleep in Gwen's arms some time ago, but all of her friends had the biggest of smiles on their faces, their little Reggie was

growing up.

Hi guys, I Absolutely am in love with TWELVE FOREVER, I've legit it watched four of five times already I hope ya'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it


	2. there forever

"Awwww, poor thing, that really took a lot out of her, but I'm so proud of her", Esther whispered careful not to wake the sleeping

Reggie in Gwen's arm's. "Me too", Gwen agreed flashing a loving smile down at Reggie "Oh but Todd we probably need to leave if we're

going to make that concert". "Ok", Todd who had been silent up to now agreed, "but what about... he trailed off gesturing to the still

deeply sleeping Reggie, not to worry Gwen assured already on the floor with a surprisingly light Reggie in her arms. Can you two pull

her covers down for me? Within a few seconds Reggie was snuggled up in her bed courtesy of her best friends, after a gentle kiss from

Gwen (because who could resist something that adorable :), the three friends were on their way. "Everything ok in there guys?", Ms,

Abbott who was in the middle of cooking dinner asked with a gentle motherly smile. "Yes Ma'am", the three kids answered respectfully,

"things did get a little heavy though so Reggie's sleeping", Gwen said. "Oh? well thanks for telling me dear", "I know she's probably

going to be embarrassed she fell asleep in front of you, but she's so lucky to have friends like you. "Absolutely no problem", Gwen

assured for the group again, "we love her to death" With a quick goodbye, the kids were off, leaving Judy with some tears in her eyes.

:) enjoy ? originally I had a different mindset for this chapter, but I'm going save that for the next update (hopefully tomorrow)


	3. revelations and fears

It was about 5:00 pm when Judy abbott was finished cooking dinner, so she went upstairs to get Reggie, but when she got there she

saw a familiar sight, but one that never failed to bring a smile to her face. There was her little Reggie all snuggled up in bed, mouth

hanging open a little bit, snoring softly. "Reggie wake up sweetheart", Judy whispered softly brushing her hair gently, the little girl's

eyes fluttered open a bit at being disturbed before releasing a little catlike yawn. "Hi mom", she chirped still somewhat drowsy but

equally as cheery, "where'd everybody else go?, "They left baby, said ya'll got into some heavy stuff up here and you fell asleep". Then

it all came back to Reggie: the panicked call to her friends, her confession, and her eventual breakdown. "oh", Reggie whispered

blushing a little. "Oh it's ok princess", Judy assured quickly sensing her daughter was embarrassed, "they said they love you to death,

they just had to go if they were going to make that concert and "read to recovery". "oh ok", Reggie smiled, "umm mom there's

something I need to talk to you about." "of course sweetie, what about getting some food in you first?", Judy teased poking her

daughter's belly gently, and getting a giggle from the very ticklish Reggie. "sounds great mom", Reggie said hopping up from her bed

and following her mom downstairs. After they finished dinner, Reggie asked if they could talk in private, "of course sweetie"go in your

room and I'll be up in a minute.

Hope ya'll like this, next up in Reggie's big reveal


	4. reveal's and encouragment

Reggie anxiously waited on her bed, her mind racing with fear and a newfound guarded excitement, and could you blame her, she

herself had said that love hadn't worked out for her mom, her mailman, or her Aunt Brenda. Still she was excited and curious about

what these feelings could mean for her and Conelly going forward. "hey hon", her mom said gently opening the door and sitting on the

bed beside her. "Hey mom", Reggie greeted a bit nervous but a lot more confident than she had been that morning. "So what did you

want to talk about sweetie?", Judy asked with a gentle smile. "Well there's this girl, she makes me feel all nervous and weird, not to

mention go tongue tied, my friends helped me admit that it was a crush, but now I'm absolutely clueless on what to do". Throughout

this confession Judy looked at her daughter with a smile filled with motherly understanding and pride. "well sweetie first of all I'm

incredibly happy for you", Judy exclaimed hugging daughter tight, "thanks mama", Reggie smiled nuzzling in her mother's safe

embrace, "and second just be yourself with her: invite her over for dinner, go to the movies, just get to know each other a little bit

more, that way there's no real pressure on either of you, and then when the time comes that you feel comfortable enough around her,

then tell her how you feel about her, and if she feels the same, well then you two absolutely have my blessing". "You have to promise

me one thing though Reggie". "Mhmmm", Reggie replied still in her mother's warm embrace. "You'll have steak at the wedding

reception", Judy winked. "Mommmmmmm", Reggie blushed.


	5. the big question

Reggie woke up the next morning with a spring in her step it had been decided that she was going to invite Conelly over for steamed hams oh I mean hamburgers :) She ate her delicious Blueberry pancake breakfast and was off to school.

"Cya mom", "Bye honey, good luck today"

"Thanks and thanks again for your encouragement, I love you."

"You too sweetie", Judy smiled wiping a few tears from her eyes. Reggie happily skipped to school humming Horoshi's battle theme as she went. Before long she was at school, (normally she'd like to put it off as long as humanly possible but today she was just to excited) where she met up with Todd, Esther, and Gwen.

"Hey guys", Reggie happily greeted with a hug for each of them.

"Well someone's in a good mood", Gwen remarked smiling and returning the embrace, "feeling better?"

"Ya, thanks guys', sorry you had to see me like that"

"Oh it's no problem, besides you were just so cute", Gwen playfully cooed pinching Reggie's cheek, earning a giggle and a playful hit.

"Well thanks", Reggie replied slightly blushing.

"So what's on tap for today between you and Conelly Reg?", Esther asked, eyes shining in pure joy for her best friend.

"Well my mom suggested getting to know her some more outside of school, nothing overly romantic though and when I feel confident enough around her I'll tell her how she makes me feel, so tonight I'm inviting her over for hamburger's."

"Awwww that's so great Reggie", both girls cooed, "we're all so proud of you."

"Thanks a million guys, I'm going to invite her after school so we'll have some privacy."

"Now that's a good idea, when I asked Gwen out, I think that's really what convinced" Todd teased his girlfriend.

"Well that and your charm", she flirted kissing him on the cheek.

"Awwww you two are so sweet, Esther swooned, while Reggie just stared at them dreamily, wishing one day that her and Conelly could be like that.

Next up is the big moment :)


	6. dinner for 2?

"Mom, do I look ok?" Reggie asked for about the thousandth time in ten minutes. Judy just chuckled good-naturedly and with more than a hint of amusement assured her fretting but eager daughter that she looked beautiful. In the twelve years, she'd known her baby girl she was never really concerned with the opinions of others. Sure she'd get her feelings hurt from time to time, but it wouldn't be long before she inevitably bounced back and carried on her merry way. Now, however, as she watched her little girl examine herself in the mirror relentlessly it was clear that Reggie was smitten, and as such, she wanted to look perfect when she met her newfound crush. "But mom..."

"Reggie, " her mom replied coming over and grasping Reggie's shoulders softly. "Just take a deep breath", Reggie did as told closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Feel better?" Judy asked as she pulled Reggie in for a gentle hug.

"A little, thanks mom," Reggie replied nuzzling in her mother's safe chest.

"No problem honey, everything will be fine I promise," she gently assured with a soft kiss to Reggie's forehead. Just when Reggie was wishing she could stay in her mother's arms forever both girl's heard a knock at the door. Judy went to answer it Reggie trailing slowly behind her. Judy was greeted by the shining smile of the eighth-grader, who it would seem had captured her little girl's heart.

"Hi, I'm Conelly," the girl cheerily announced.

"Pleasure, I'm Judy, hope you like hamburgers."

"Yes ma'am," she responded with an even bigger smile.

"Hey Conelly," Reggie greeted brightly. "I hope you're ready for a fun night!" She exclaimed, fist-bumping her guest.

"Oh, you know it girl! You like Star Wars, right?"

"Uh hello are you joking, I love Star Wars!"

"Well that's good because I bought my favorite part," she said reaching inside her small backpack and holding up episode III "Revenge of the Sith" for Reggie to see.

"That's an awesome movie! My favorite has got to be empire though."

"Oh that's my second favorite maybe we can watch that too."

"Sounds perfect!" Reggie exclaimed grabbing Conelly's hand and leading her inside.

"Oh excuse me, just a minute, girls," Judy apologized as she stepped into the kitchen to take a call.

"So how's your film coming along?" Reggie asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's good, though some of my actors are still a little wooden."

"Well ya know I was the costar in the hit quintology, Space Vampires, only the greatest adventure to ever be filmed right in my backyard."

"Well you are more highly qualified than any of my other actors, but I warn you, Reggie Abbott," Conelly proclaimed with a deathly serious look. "If you do not deliver what you promised, it's my right to punish you within the fullest extent of my powers."

"Oh ya what's that?" Reggie bulked not intimidated in the least. Throughout this whole conversation, unbeknownst to the brave but extremely foolish girl, Conelly's fingers have stealthily been making their way to Reggie's sides.

"Oh, you think you can handle it huh?" Conelly softly whispered in Reggie's ear.

"Oh I know I can," Reggie stated confidently leveling her foe eye to eye. Suddenly Conelly quickly pinned Reggie between the couch and her own body tickling her mercilessly. "No fair, cut it out!" Reggie gasped laughing hysterically as the Latino beauty continued her onslaught against her giggling victim.

"Give up Reggie!"

"NEVER!" she vowed quickly seeing her opening and flipping Conelly on her back where she proceeded to get her sweet revenge on her squirming victim going for her feet this time as she had made the massive tactical mistake of only wearing sandals. Her laughter was like music to Reggie's ears. After about ten minutes or so, both girls conceded so neither truly admitted defeat, something each planned to rectify whenever the opportunity came around.

"Girls, dinner!" Judy called from the kitchen. Both girls raced to the kitchen, noticing that Judy had gotten into her scrubs. "Sorry, girls," she quickly apologized looking at both of them with a sad smile. "The hospital called me a minute ago and they need more help down there, will you two be ok by yourselves?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can manage Ms. Abbott," Conelly replied throwing a gentle smile to an already blushing Reggie.

"Awesome, now you can eat in the living room if you want, but clean up when you're done," Judy said, embracing Reggie in a tight hug and wishing her good luck. "Oh and Conelly since it's Friday night you're welcome to stay as long you want, but if I don't see you, it was very nice meeting you," she said smiling and giving her potential daughter in law a loving hug. "You girls enjoy your night," Judy called again heading for her car and driving to her job.

"Dinner for two madam", Reggie said in her best French accent carrying the burgers to the living room, with a smiling Conelly trailing behind.


	7. Reggie confesses

Over the next few weeks or so, Reggie and Conelly have gotten to know each other more and more, they bonded over Star wars, anime (particularly they're shared favorite of YU-GI-OH), and art. Reggie was even the star of Conelly's next movie, next month, Star Crossed Worlds (think Romeo and Juliet, mixed with Star Wars). After talking with her mom and her friends, Reggie decided to tell Conelly her feelings which have only grown exponentially by this point.

"Conelly!" Reggie waved catching up to her best friend and hugging her tight, a gesture the older girl eagerly returned.

"Hey Reg," she said as she playfully pats her head.

"Hehehe hey cut that out!"

"No can do cutie. I won the tickle fight and per our agreement, I won the right of one Reggie pet per day for a week or until you tickle me into submission."

"It was an illegal tactic, you know I have a sensitive belly button!" Reggie exclaimed. As the two girls broke into a fit of laughter, Reggie decided now was as good a time as any. "Hey um can I talk to you after?"

"Sure Reggie," Conelly agreed her smile fading a little. "Is everything ok?" Conelly asked, with nothing but care in her voice.

"Everything's just fine, I just need to get something off the chest, can you meet me in the gym?"

"Sure thing", Conelly said smiling brightly and giving her friend another gentle hug, before she headed off to class, leaving a very nervous but excited pair of eyes following her every move. After a truly agonizing day for Reggie, the school day finally ended and she took off like a rocket towards the empty gym. She wanted to get there asap so she could do a last minute mental run through of what she was going to say to Conelly. After about five minutes she figured she was ready as she'll ever be, and not a moment to soon because right soon the double doors opened and in stepped Reggie's secret love, looking like a goddess in her eyes.

"Hey Reggie", Conelly said softly wrapping Reggie in her arms, as the poor girl's heart felt like it was going to explode from the love she felt for this girl. "So what did you wanna talk about Reggie?", Conelly asked softly, releasing her gently.

"Well here goes nothing, Conelly from the moment I first met you I knew you were different you've made me feel things that I didn't even know I could and you've encouraged me so much, but more than that you've made me realize that love isn't such an abstract concept for me anymore. When I heard your voice on the playground it wasn't the swords that drew me in it was you. These past few weeks spent with you have been the best of my life, but if you'll have me, I'm asking for so much more than just a few weeks. Conelly, this is as honest as you deserve. I am desperately in love with you, and that's something you just deserved to know". Conelly was silent as Reggie waited with expectation and hope to shine in her eyes, and waited and waited until finally, the light in her eyes started to dim and a second later Conelly had run out of the room leaving behind a very shocked Reggie. Just for a moment Reggie felt as though she were a statue, she couldn't move she couldn't even breathe, and then as if weighed down by a force so much stronger than anything she had ever faced Reggie fell to her knees buried her face in her hands and unleashed the most heartbreaking cry you ever heard.


	8. dual heartbreak

Conelly had never felt so ashamed in her life, her sweet vulnerable Reggie was freely pouring her soul out at her feet but she just ran away, and didn't even bother giving her the dignity of a response. As she was sitting outside the gym listening to Reggie sob what was left of her heart out, part of Conelly wanted nothing more than to take Reggie in her arms and just hold her until she felt safe again all the while assuring her that she was here and she loved her more than anything, her own very wounded sense of self, still wouldn't let her get that intimate with anyone, so she ran, she ran all the way to the orphanage where she lived. Reggie had never been so humiliated, but at the same disgusted with herself for believing there was such a thing as true love.

"I was so stupid", she chided herself through a wave of tears that threatened to consume her. "Love is for loser's", Reggie sobbed again burying deeper in her knees. Love hadn't worked out for anyone in her family, and now Cupid's vile stings had come for her. Reggie didn't know how long she'd been crying, but she knew her mom was expecting her home, and the last thing that she wanted to do was make someone else needlessly suffer today, so she gathered what was left of her courage and made the lonely trip home. Conelly was on her bed crying and replaying Reggie's sweet words in her mind, which filled her with great joy but even greater sadness, there was a time where she absolutely longed for those words, but now so many years later, all they symbolized in her mind were a temporary fix and eventual rejection. Eighteen families eighteen have been saying those exact same words to her since she was nine, but time and time after, other kids were adopted, placed with forever families, and she was always left ALWAYS. This was a side of Conelly people rarely saw the scared little girl who was afraid of love. Her heart wanted to tell her that she could trust Reggie, that she was as different as Reggie said she herself was, but unfortunately, that was only a fraction of her broken heart. For Conelly, putting herself on the line like that simply wasn't an option anymore. Reggie had been locked in her room since she got home, it was Thursday, which unfortunately meant, she would more than likely run into Conelly tomorrow but she thanked God it was the start of the weekend anyway, Lord knew she needs it. Her mom, Kathy, and even Dustin had tried to console their ailing daughter/sister/goddaughter but nothing seemed to work. It seemed the sweet, bubbly, cheery girl they all knew and loved was had simply ceased to exist and the one person who could bring her back was also the one person who rejected her.

"Hey Carmella", Conelly flatly greeted as she passed by to get some orange juice and set down beside the caretaker.

"What's wrong dear", Carmella immediately asked her tone leaving no room for argument.

"I hurt someone today", the younger girl said tears immediately springing to her eyes, as the memory assaulted her mind once again. "She told me, she loved me, but I just ran away"

"Do you know why", the older girl questioned.

"I was scared Carmella so scared", Conelly freely sobbed burying herself in the older girl's arms, "I've heard "I love you" before and it just means rejection"

"Well do you know how you feel about your friend?", Carmella asked softly.

"I love her", Conelly admitted heartbreakingly. "But I'm afraid too. Afraid that she'll eventually leave me just like everyone else."

"What if she doesn't", Carmella asked as gently as a mother putting her baby to sleep. "You can't always fear the worst darling, and from what you've told me about your friend Reggie, she doesn't seem like the type to run and hide when things turn tough, she seems like someone who sees you for the amazing lovable gem that I've always known you to be".

"You're right Carmella, I can't let my past control me. I just wish I had heard that earlier", Conelly said sadly. "Reggie's probably so devastated she won't wanna have anything to do with me anymore."

"I wouldn't count on that either sweetie, I won't deny that she's hurt right now, but baby when someone truly loves you, that's a love that's not so easily forgotten".

"Thanks, Carmella", Conelly said squeezing the older girl again. "I know exactly what to do", and with a final squeeze and a good luck wish from Carmella, she was off to her room to get to work.


	9. I love you forever

It had taken some early phone calls and nearly an all-nighter, Conelly was only able to snag a few hours of sleep, but her apology to Reggie was done, She was still a little nervous but was convinced now more than ever that her love for Reggie was way stronger. She got to school a little later than usual, to avoid Reggie for the moment, they didn't have classes together so that helped. She got there, just in time to hear the principal over the intercom.

"Attention students there will be a mandatory surprise assembly immediately after school in the auditorium". School went on like usual with Conelly only occasionally catching sight of Reggie and the look on her face along with the knowledge that it was her fault almost caused Conelly to break down again, but she continually reminded herself that you can't live in the past. Finally, the big moment came, Conelly got there fifteen minutes early, given permission by her teacher who was one of the few who knew what was really going to happen, and after a hug and a wish of good luck, Conelly raced off to the auditorium. The auditorium was packed, really who blame it, with the principal calling this a mandatory assembly, but still. Almost immediately after the last person sat down Conelly took the stage.

"Well hey everybody, I know a lot of you were eager to get started on your weekend relaxation, but I just finished this video last night, and it is so incredibly special to me, and hopefully after seeing it'll be special to you too. As Conelly was walking off Reggie was stealthily making her way to the door, she didn't care that this was mandatory, she didn't care about whatever trouble she could get in, SHE WAS NOT I REPEAT NOT GOING TO SIT THROUGH A FILM MADE BY THE GIRL WHO JUST 24 HOURS AGO REDUCED HER HEART TO DUST.

She was halfway out the door when Love Story, by Taylor Swift started. Then she heard, "awwwwww they're so adorable together", curious her eyes flicked to the screen for a split second and what she saw nearly made her jaw hit the floor, there on the screen was her and Conelly, in the middle of their tickle fight laughing and smiling, the next was of them eating hamburgers while watching Star Wars Episode III and V, in fac,t it looked like this whole video was just a montage of their two weeks together, but strangely towards the end it looks like there was some photoshop done, they never slow danced in the gym, or... had a wedding, at this Reggie blushed massively. By the time the video finished, tears had already begun to pool in Reggie's eyes. As the last note of the song was sung and the applause died down, Conelly took the stage again.

"Reggie Abbott, can you come up here please", there was some light applause and even some tears shed by both student and teacher as Reggie took the stage. "Reggie, those two weeks spent with you were the best of my life, and I know I can't take back how I hurt you, but I promise if you give me a second chance with you I will spend every second of the rest of my life making it up to you, with no more fear of rejection because Reggie I love you with all I am, and may I be struck down if I waste another day not telling you that". As this point, Reggie was full-on crying as was most of the audience. No more words need be said at this point so Reggie quickly scooped Conelly up in her arms and gently kissed her on the lips, as the crowd went nuclear with thunderous applause and congratulations. All while Reggie carried her new girlfriend down the aisle, and to a new life for both.

An epilogue will be up tomorrow, I'd like to send a special thank you to wolfs1999 for helping me edit the last few chapters of this story.


	10. Reggie's bliss

Reggie couldn't imagine a better feeling than being wrapped in her lover's arms as they swayed to the music of, "a thousand years", by Christina Perri, they could have been dancing for a thousand years for all Reggie knew or cared for that matter. Just as Reggie could feel herself drifting to sleep in Conelly's arms, she was annoyingly dragged back to reality by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?", Reggie answered still in a daze in Conelly's arms.

"Hi baby girl", her mom croaked sounding like she'd been crying, I just wanted to be the first to say congratulations, I saw Conelly's proposal video on Youtube."

"Mooom," Reggie exclaimed blushing like mad, "she didn't propose."

"yet", Conelly lovingly whispered in her ear. Was it possible to die of heatstroke from blushing so much because Reggie was seriously worried.

"but thanks mama that means a lot to me", Reggie said as her voice trembled, "I would have never gotten the courage without you".

"Awwww Reg", her mom said deeply touched "don't sell yourself short, after all, Conelly fell in love with you not me"

"Thanks, mama, I love you, I love you too sweetheart, oh and I'm making a special dinner tonight I was just heading out actually, any request's from Conelly"

"hold on", Reggie answered as she passed the phone to her girlfriend

"Awwww, you don't have to do that, Conelly said, hearing the plan on account of being so close to Reggie.

"nonsense it's my honor to, after all, I,t's not every day my little Reggie gets a girlfriend", Judy said making Conelly giggle and Reggie blush as she gently took the phone from Conelly to avoid further embarrassment softly kissing her beloved's knuckles in the process.

"Ok no more talking to her anymore", Reggie joked, as her mom chuckled.

"Anyway, 'll be around to get you girls in about fifteen minutes".

"That's plenty of time, thanks mom", Reggie answered before hanging up.

"Plenty of time for what", Conelly teased, already catching the mischievous shine in her girl's eyes.

"For this", Reggie whispered lovingly capturing Conelly's lips again.

I've made a decision, I'm going to continue this story. I've come up with a new plotline plus I just love this story so much :)


	11. problems?

The ride home had been one of joy but also a rather emotional one for Conelly with Judy giving them both a bone-crushing hug upon seeing them,

"Conelly you ok", Reggie asked gently with the utmost concern showing in her eyes, while messaging the back of her hand.

"oh I'm fine", Conelly assured giving Reggie a half baked smile.

"Conelly I thought we promised to try to be more honest with each other from now on", Reggie reminded hurt clearly evident in her tone. "I promise that you can trust me", Reggie whispered sadly while turning away. Conelly gently caught Reggie's cheek bringing them face to face,

"I know I can princess", Conelly soothed gently pecking her beloved's lips, "and you're right it'd be easier to just be honest with you, but not here I'll talk to you about it as soon as we get some privacy ok, I promise", Conelly assured giving Reggie a grateful forehead kiss,

"Thank you", Reggie exclaimed giving her girlfriend a comforting hug, "I'll never force you to tell me anything that you don't want to, but we're a team now, you're problems are mine too". Unbeknownst to both girls, Judy Abbott had tears shining in her eyes as she couldn't be more proud of her daughter.


	12. confessions and proposals

When they got home, Reggie led Conelly up to her room to talk privately while her mom got dinner ready, and here she was sat patiently across from her beloved waiting for her to gather her thoughts while offering a loving and understanding smile.

Taking a deep breath Conelly began, "Reggie do you know why I ran out on you?" Reggie frowned a little at the memory then slowly shook her head. Grasping Reggie's hand for the support she continued, "My parents ran out on me when I was about nine, I don't know where they went or particularly care, but since then I've been living at "Carmella's kiddies" down the road. A month after month I'd watch my friends get adopted, and eventually, they'd move on from me. So many people in my life every one of them has told me they loved me only to abandon me, and it hurts Reggie it hurts more than you can ever imagine", Conelly cried as she looked away from Reggie as if to hide her shame. "I was so scared when you said those three words because what they mean now is that you'll eventually leave too", Conelly confessed as her floodgates burst open as if years of pent up frustration, hurt, and loneliness were being expressed in her unrelenting sobs. Unbeknownst to the bawling girl, Reggie through tears of sympathy for her hurt love quietly got up off the bed and reached inside of a very special box on her dresser.

"Conelly", Reggie whispered softly gently bringing her to face her, Even though her tears Conelly couldn't help but gasp when she saw her girlfriend. Reggie was on her knees holding something Conelly couldn't quite make out, but before she could ponder this any further Reggie began to speak in a resolute but gentle tone, "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you and I'm honored that you consider us close enough to tell me, but Conelly you mean so much to me, and you deserve so much just for who you are, not only will I not abandon you but I physically can't and as long as I'm breathing I promise to protect our love with everything that I am. Everybody that hurt you only proved how unworthy they were of you, but with your permission maybe I can be at least halfway by the time I die". With this Reggie opened her hand to reveal her mom's class ring, "this is our symbol, a symbol that I'm forever yours and vice versa. I'm in this for the long haul baby girl, because I love you with all that I am", Reggie vowed gently slipping the ring on her princess's finger. Conelly with tears of joy and pure love streaming down her face lept off the bed and into Reggie's arms capturing her in a passionate kiss.


	13. making plans

After dinner, Reggie and Conelly were snuggled up in her room watching a movie and just enjoying being in the arms of the other.

"Hey", Reggie questioned softly towards the nearly sleeping angel in her arms.

"Hmmm", came the content reply of her princess.

"Say I took you to a movie and out to eat tomorrow, any thoughts?"

"Mhmm", came the reply as Conelly snuggled deeper into Reggie's arms, "absolutely yes, and what about Chili's and that new Yu-gi-oh movie".

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again", Reggie teased as she leaned down to catch her girlfriend's lips in a loving embrace.

I know this is a bit shorter, but I just wanted a little sweet chapter b4 the date


	14. my everything

Reggie walked to the orphanage in a new beautiful blue dress holding a bouquet of lilies. Her mom naturally was surprised when she had asked to go clothes shopping the night before, but that only lasted a few seconds before a sly smile slowly grew on Judy's face.

"awwwww my Reggie's first date", she cooed pinching the extremely blushing girl's cheek playfully before pulling her into a tight hug. Needless to say Reggie took this shopping spree a bit more seriously than the previous one, and surprisingly could be quite picky about her clothes when she wanted to. Even with the combined efforts of Judy, Esther, and Gwen it had still taken three full hours before Reggie found a dress that was "half way descent" to present to Conelly, despite their continued assurances that Conelly would fall head over heels for anything Reggie picked out. Finally Reggie arrived at the quite homey orphanage, giving herself one last once over before knocking timidly on the door.

"I got it Carmella", Reggie's breath temporarily caught in her throat, with the promise of her beloved so near. "hey Reg", Conelly greeted with a smile embracing her princess even before the door was completely open.

"Well looks like someone missed me", Reggie laughed while holding Conelly securely in her arm's.

"I missed you too princess", Reggie lovingly cooed in her ear, prompting an adorable giggle from her beloved.

"Awwwwwww", the girl's heard snapping them both out of their dreamlike trance, just in time for the flash of light that followed.

"You girl's are so precious together", the twenty five year old girl gushed as she saved the picture to her phone. "I didn't want to interrupt your moment but it just begged for a picture. So I'm guessing you're the famous Reggie that Conelly's told me so much about".

"Yes ma'am", Reggie answered respectfully.

"oh please sweetheart just Carmella is fine", the young lady assured as she gave Reggie a gentle hug, "it's the least I can do for the girl that's made my Conelly so happy".

"I hope I have Carmella, she's my everything", Reggie boldly declared putting an arm around her girlfriend and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, which of course caused the girl in question to light up like the fourth of July. "Though we better get going if we're going to make it to Chili's on time".

"Alright well you girls be safe and have fun".

"We will", Reggie assured. "I'll try to have her home by eleven if that's ok?"

"that'd be perfect", Carmella waved as the girls set off hand in hand.


	15. a perfect date and a perfect future (part 1)

Conelly and Reggie had been talking and laughing with each other the whole way to the restaurant with Conelly leaning into her girlfriend the entire

time. With the restaurant in sight, Reggie surprisingly broke off from her lover's embrace and rushed to the door holding it open for her date. "oh

how sweet, thank you princess", Conelly cooed giving Reggie a kiss on the nose. Reggie and Conelly strolled up to the check in desk hand in hand. The man greeted

them with a friendly smile, "Table for two please, the reservation should be under Abbott". "Oh yes right this way girls, and may I say you two make an absolutely

adorable couple", he complemented as they were led to their table. "She's the adorable one", the other one said lovingly, "Jinx", each girl said simultaneously as they

sat down, Reggie pulling Conelly's chair out for her of course. "I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu, but can I start you off with a drink", the host asked

smiling. "I'll have a diet coke please", Reggie asked politely. "Excellent, and for you young lady", he questioned turning to Conelly. "A root beer would be great", Conelly

said. "Both excellent choices", the host said as he made way to go, "I'll get those out for you in a jiffy and someone will be around soon to take your orders". "thank

you", both girls exclaimed wishing him a great night. "So Abbott huh", Conelly slightly teased as she locked eyes with her love, and what's what makes you think I'll be

taking your last name ms. Abbott", Conelly asked flirtatiously, enjoying how Reggie got increasingly more red with each word. "Well how can I take your last name if I

don't know it yet", Reggie flirted back. "Fair enough, I'll make you a deal if you can best me at tickle torture just once I'll tell you my last name and whoever wins give

the loser their last name". "hmmmm ok", Reggie agreed as she gave a small peck to the future mrs. Abbott.


	16. a perfect date and a perfect future (part 2)

The girls had gotten their drinks a few minutes ago and now were just talking about Conelly's movie as well as how their days were as they casually looked over the menu. The girl's had eventually come to an agreement Reggie could get dinner as long as Conelly could get the movie and since Reggie was footing the bill she had made it clear that Conelly could get whatever she wanted. A few minutes later their waitress came,

"Well aren't you two adorable", she complimented, "and what can get for you sugar", she asked turning to Conelly.

"Can I get the steak and shrimp combo steak medium well?"

"You sure can darlin, that'll be out in a few minutes and for you sweetie", she asked turning to Reggie. Only to be met with a dreamy gaze as the girl had clearly zoned out.

"uhhhh sweetie" the girl asked again only to met with a dreamlike smile as Reggie's eyes looked to fixated on another table in particular a baby girl.

"Reggie honey are you ok", Conelly asked softly as she rubbed Reggie's hand. The brief but sweet contact seemed to do the trick as Reggie finally awoke,

"sorry what did you say"

"I asked for your order", the waitress patiently reminded chuckling softly. "You gave us both quite a scare"

"Sorry", Reggie whispered blushing and sinking in her seat.

"Awww it's ok no harm done", the woman soothed gently rubbing Reggie's head a little. "Do you have your order for me now", the waitress teased.

"Oh ya, can I have the mini hamburger's and fries", Reggie asked politely.

"Sure thing your orders will be out in just a few minutes girls", the waitress smiled taking the menus and leaving for the back.

"What was that about", Conelly questioned curiously with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You'll think it's stupid", Reggie said embarrassed trying in vain to hide her glowing cheeks.

"Reggie", Conelly whispered taking her girlfriend's soft hand, "you can tell me anything and I won't ever judge you I promise", she vowed kissing Reggie's hand gently.

"well ok", Reggie caved relaxing a little at her soulmate's gentle and honest words. "back before you and I started dating I kind of fantasized about our life together and one well two things actually that were in our lives were two adorable little girls named Melody and Jane, as this Conelly's eyes filled with tears, but sill sparkled like the sun. "And that little baby back there looks almost exactly like them". By the time Reggie finished she had some tears flowing as well, more from Conelly's reaction than anything. As they both dried their tears, Conelly couldn't but long for that day.


	17. a perfect date and a perfect future (part 3)

The girls decided to skip the movie and just take a stroll around Bethune park

"That was delicious sweetie, thank you", Conelly exclaimed, as she grasped her lover's hand tight.

"Hey only the best for my girl", Reggie winked making Conelly go red and earning her a kiss on the cheek. "You're thanking me, but I'm pretty sure it was you who got us those free slices of cake".

"Hmmm, I don't know our waitress said, it was just because we were so adorable together, ergo she meant you".

"Ergo huh?", Reggie teased flashing a mischievous smile at her unsuspecting girlfriend. "I'll show you ergo", Reggie vowed, playfully tickling her girlfriend to the soft grass and tickling her relentlessly, wrestling and laughing together like they were, you'd be hard-pressed to find a more perfect picture of pure love. Finally, Reggie got the advantage, but instead of indulging in their play more captured her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. Reggie could hardly believe that this perfect angel in her arms was hers and hers alone, but she was determined to pour all her love and care for this girl into this one kiss. Her fingers tenderly brushed Conelly's hair as she pulled her closer,

"Marry me", Reggie whispered against her lips.

"Hmmmmm", Conelly whispered flipping Reggie on her back to kiss her just as passionately if not more so.

"Marry me", Reggie whispered in her ear,

"of course my love", Conelly vowed with tears in her eyes.

"Awwwww", Reggie cooed as she leaned up to kiss away her lover's tears. "I just can't believe you're mine", Reggie breathed looking up at her blessed angel in pure wonder.

"I was yours the moment we met", Conelly said with the utmost conviction and care, gently cupping her future wife's cheek and pulling her in for another passionate kiss.


	18. babysitting prt 1

Reggie woke up at 9:00 Sunday morning and was looking forward to whatever today would bring. She sprung from her bed, got a quick shower, and slid the railing downstairs the smile never once leaving her face.

"Well someone's in a good mood", Judy remarked with a gentle smile.

"I'm totally fantastic mom", Reggie sang as she danced around the kitchen. "I swear Conelly's the best thing that ever happened to me", to Judy it seemed that Reggie's wide smile only grew exponentially when she said that name.

"awwww well I'm so happy for you Reggie".

"Thank oh hold on Hey sweetie, uh huh, uh huh sure I can help you babysit today, my mom's got work today anyway, how old's the little one, out of the corner of her eye Judy noticed her daughter perpetual smile falter just a bit and her cheeks started to brighten a little, "oh ya ya I'm fine princess cya then I love you".

"Something wrong hon", Judy asked when she hung up the phone.

"Well Conelly wants me to help her babysit today, the kid's one year old, but I'm a little nervous".

"Awwww don't be sweetie you're great with kids, why are you nervous?"

"Well uh I don't know to change a diaper and I don't want to ask Conelly because it'd just be embarrassing so um could you teach me", Reggie pitifully asked. At this Judy couldn't help but laugh, "Hey it's not funny", Reggie pouted indignantly.

"No, no it's not I'm sorry honey, but you know no one expects you to know how to do that right now right sweetie, so don't be embarrassed".

"I know I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Conelly"

"Awww I know you don't princess, I'd be glad to help you", Judy assured with a soft smile. "When is she coming over?"

"Uh about 2:00".

"Good that gives us plenty of time", Judy exclaimed, running upstairs and retrieving a spare pack of diapers, supplies, and Reggie's teddy bear. "It'll be tricker than this with a real baby, but this is a good base. "I'll show you how to do it a few times, but you can try whenever you feel comfortable ok"

"kay mom", Reggie cheered her smile back to its rightful place. They practiced a few times, with Reggie disappointed at how she didn't get it as right as her mom, despite Judy assuring her that it's because she s been doing it longer and practice makes perfect. By the time that Reggie got it down, or at least got to the point where she didn't think that she could do any better it was already 11:00 so Reggie took advantage asking her mom what to do if the baby wouldn't eat, how to get them to sleep and so on. All questions Judy answered as patiently and with as much detail as she could, all the while wistfully smiling at the thought of her little girl and her potential soulmate caring for their own child down the road.


	19. babysitting prt 2

"I'm very proud of you Reggie, I bet you all will have a lot of fun", Judy encouraged giving her daughter a gentle hug.

"Thanks mom", Reggie exclaimed nuzzling in her mother's safe arms. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, "she's here", Reggie cheered with a loving smile as she got the door.

"Hey princess", Conelly greeted with a quick kiss as she quickly brought a bright eyed baby girl in a carrier inside.

"Awwww and who's this", Reggie cooed kneeling down to the baby's level which of course made the baby girl giggle and smile.

"This is Evelyn", Conelly said reaching down to pick up the baby girl and nestle her on her shoulder.

"Well she's beautiful Conelly", Judy complemented.

"Thank you, I think she gets it from me personally", Conelly whispered booping the baby's nose earning another giggle.

"No doubt babe"' Reggie flirted wrapping an arm around her beloved.

"Well girls I'm sorry to run out on you, but I've gotta get down to work, you both have my number if you really need me though right"?

"Yes mom, of course Judy" Judy smiled at her girls and went to give each a hug,

"You girl's have fun I'll be home by 5:00",

"we will", they assured waving to Judy. By that point little Evelyn had fallen asleep on Conelly's shoulder, "awwww we have an old crib upstairs if you want me to take her up that'd be great thanks princess, after a kiss to the adorable baby's head she handed her off to Reggie, "oh Reg don't forget the baby monitor", Conelly whispered handing the monitor to her girlfriend.

"Be right back", Reggie assured holding the baby securely in her arms. She eventually got to the little makeshift nursery her and her mom had set up and laid the little adorable angel down in her crib. "Aunt Reggie loves you sweetie", she sang with a kiss as she gave Evelyn her paci and headed back out, unaware that Conelly who had heard and seen everything on the monitor had the biggest smile on her face.


	20. babysitting prt 3

"Ok I got her... Reggie was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on hers, but was only stunned for a second before her arms found her girlfriend's waist and she reciprocated in kind. "what's this about?", Reggie gasped her face red as a tomato though her smile grew, upon realizing that Conelly wasn't much better.

"I just love you so much", she boldly proclaimed with all her soul

"Awwww I love you too sweetheart", Reggie whispered holding her girlfriend tighter, but don't think that means I won't school you at Mortal Kombat 11", she whispered in her hair.

"Oh you're on babe", Conelly laughed as she led Reggie to the couch, to call her defeats legendary would be an understatement Reggie fully and effortlessly eviscerated her love earning a kiss after every victory, Conelly tried to entice Reggie with doing her homework for a month if she "won" but to no avail, Reggie was just so bloodthirsty. After a proper trouncing, the girl's decided to watch season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh on Netflix. They were just at the "Fate of the Pharaoh" episodes (my personal favorite duel of the season), when they heard a soft but sweet cry from upstairs. Conelly was about to get up, but Reggie gently stopped her,

"I'll get her buttercup", she assured with a gentle peck to her beloved's nose. "Aunt Reggie's coming baby girl", she called as she raced up the stairs. "now what's the matter princess" Reggie cooed as she gently scooped up the bawling little girl and started gently rocking and shushing her. "There no- oh", Reggie felt something wet and messy against her arm although being nervous she remembered she trained for this and save for gagging a few times, she was only human after all, she managed to get the baby all clean and into a fresh new "Tangled" diaper. After washing her hands throughly like her mother told her she brought the now smiling baby girl down to to Conelly where she fed her and they watched "Micky Mouse Clubhouse" till Carmella texted Conelly she could bring little Evelyn back. After dropping the baby off and getting her insisted upon thirty bucks she walked back to Reggie's house where she split the cash with her girlfriend and then they spent the rest of the night watching Yu-Gi-Oh and eating pizza.


	21. morning nervana

"Reggie time to get up sweetheart", Judy cooed sweetly in her daughter's ear. The little girl's eyes fluttered open as she immediately smiled both from seeing her mother and the idea of spending another day with Conelly, even if part of it would be confined in school.

"hey mama", Reggie greeted cheerily giving her mother a bear hug.

"Awww well hello to you too sweetheart", Judy awed hugging Reggie back

"why don't you get a nice shower then when you come down for breakfast there'll be blueberry pancakes waiting.

"On it mom", Reggie saluted getting her clothes then skipping to the bathroom thinking how her life couldn't get any better.

"So how'd yesterday go", Judy asked as Reggie wolfed down her pancakes.

"Mpmphhhh", Reggie replied with a mouth full of pancake, after some milk to wash it down she responded more clearly but still with as much enthusiasm, "it was great, little Evelan was just so precious, but I feel like I owe you an apology because after yesterday I can officially say I changed a dirty diaper and it... wasn't pleasant.

"Awwww honey you'll get used to it", Judy assured giving Reggie a gentle hug and forehead kiss "now hurry on you'll be late"

"Kay mom love you, love you too hun have a great day.

I was more than a little sad writing this, because I found out a few hours ago that our beloved Twelve Forever just got cancelled. It's crazy to me that we live in a world where freaking Big Mouth, an utter piece of horny trash in my opinion, gets greenlit for THREE MORE SEASONS but sweet innocent Twelve Forever can't even get a second one. We'll always have fanfiction and season one to look back on and enjoy though, and who knows maybe Twelve will come back to Endless someday :) I think the world needs it.


	22. power couple

I'm sorry I haven't been writing much but my computer decided to act up for some reason, it's better now though :)

"Hey beautiful", Reggie heard Conelly whisper as she captured her in a passionate kiss while she hugged her from behind.

"Mmmm now I know what was missing this morning", Reggie said flirtatiously as they walked to school hand in hand. "We have a big test in history today and for once I'm so totally gonna ace it" Reggie exclaimed pumping her fist making her girlfriend giggle.

"Well that's great babe", Conelly encouraged with a good luck kiss, "I'm proud of you".

"Well with that kind of encouragement I may get all As for the rest of my life", she teased while glowing redder than a tomato.

"I'll hold ya to that gorgeous", Conelly joked as both girls entered the school in a fit of giggles. Upon entering they were greeted with a flood of congratulations, but also some joking glares from boys who told them that thanks to them their own girl/boyfriends expected a lot more from them now. All comments that the seemingly new power couple accepted with laughter and appreciation. As the girls made their way to Reggie's locker they were suddenly caught in the vice-like the embrace of a very emotional Esther who was going a mile a minute about how they could double date now (if Esther got a boyfriend which let's be honest wouldn't be hard for her).

"Well if it isn't the new couple", Todd and Gwen commented, smirking also joining in the impromptu love fest.

"Thanks, guys", Reggie and Conelly wheezed.


	23. a little privacy

SORRY, I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR AWHILE GUYS HOPEFULLY IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. In other more exciting news, I made a petition, p/p***-twelve-forever-season-2

PLEASE SIGN, on with the story :)

The day honestly had been pretty uneventful, Conelly and Reggie sat in their respective classes just waiting to be in the other's arms again, plus Reggie had a surprise for her love and couldn't wait to show her, so yeah these two lovebirds had it bad for each other. By the time the bell rang for lunch Reggie was already down the hall where she saw Conelly talking to Esther

"Conelly! I got an A", Reggie proudly proclaimed running towards her heart at full speed only to be caught in her girlfriend's waiting arms and captured in a passionate lip lock,

"Oh honey that's great", Conelly whispered nuzzling her nose.

"It's all thanks to you babe, without you I would have absolutely no drive".

"Charmer", Conelly blushed sneaking a kiss on Reggie's cheek.

"Awwwww you guys are so in love, it's beautiful", Esther swooned.

"Wanna go someplace more private my love?", Reggie flirtatiously asked.

"I'd go to the ends of the Earth with you", her soulmate passionately vowed. Together the two lovers walked hand in hand, more than happy to go wherever their love may take them next.


	24. thanksgiving plans

**I'm sorry I was gone for so long guys, but hopefully I have myself sorted out. I'm incredibly happy idk how many of you have seen my petition for season 2 but last I checked it's up to 54. I'm also very excited to be writing again :) I hadn't planned to be away for so long but I was just hit with a wave of anxiety. This chapter could be rated T depending on how you look at it**

"So what are our plans for turkey day", Reggie asked comfortably from her girlfriend's lap. The girls had started going over their options for their first thanksgiving together, the first of many both hoped, while on their impromptu date in one of the empty classroom's. "Hmmm well for a while it was just Carmella and I, so I'd hate to leave her, but I also know this is our first thanksgiving together I want it to be special for both of us", her girlfriend proclaimed kissing Reggie gently on the lips. It will be I promise as long as I'm with you", Reggie promised resting her head Conelly's shoulder. "Charmer", Conelly teased nuzzling her beloved's nose. "Only for you babe", Reggie flirtatiously replied capturing her girlfriend's lips in a short but passionate kiss. "Sweetie I don't care what we do as long as one thing happens", Reggie whispered in her angel's ear. "What", Conelly whispered back. "I get to eat as much turkey as I want, Reggie whispered as serious as death itself" "Hmmmmmm I don't know if we'll have enough", her girlfriend teased with a playful stone faced glare, "I might be willing to make a deal though". "Hmmmm", Reggie asked intrigued but ever wary knowing how dangerous her girlfriend could be especially with Reggie in such a compromising position. "Well", Conelly said in sing song voice, knowing how that always turned Reggie to butter, I might be willing to give you part of mine if... you beat me. Without warning Conelly's fingers sprang to her beloved's side locking in her incapacitating tickling grip, or at least would have if Reggie hadn't backflipped at the last second leaving her girlfriend slightly stunned at the fact that Reggie seemed to just vanish from her arms. It was a dirty trick and Reggie was ashamed and slightly impressed to admit that it had almost worked, so mesmerized was she by her angel's perfect voice that there was barely any time to react, but a year of training and perfecting her skills on Endless had heightened her senses. Now she was aware, on high alert, and about to kick her girlfriend's backside. Conelly went for a double leg takedown on her love, hoping for quick victory, but Reggie simply sidestepped catching her girlfriend's hand and spinning her around to send her back towards center blowing a kiss along the way. Reggie followed her spinning girlfriend hoping to catch her firmly in her outstretched arms, but at the last possible millisecond Conelly stopped herself and used her momentum to flip herself over Reggie and momentarily locking her arms behind her. Reggie quick as lightning grabbed her captor's hand and managed to flip her over, with Conelly down and both girls breathing heavy Reggie knew she had to go for the kill, but with some rather unorthodox methods. Thinking fast Reggie was on top of her fallen foe, Conelly tried to bring her hands up but Reggie had them pinned down, knowing she was trapped Conelly closed her eyes accepting her fate, needless to say she was very surprised when she felt something soft and warm envelop her lips. Was this a forfeit or a call for a truce, whatever it was all the raven haired girl knew was that she was in heaven, as she always was when Reggie kissed her, so like twelve times a day. Reggie's lips were like velvet, for someone who had never been in a relationship before Conelly was endlessly surprised at how her ginger haired beauty could make her feel more alive than she ever had been. Conelly was even more surprised when she felt something foreign licking at her lips causing her to let out a tiny involuntary moan at the new intruder. She had to give her girl credit she was incredibly crafty, even with Conelly's mouth open Reggie kept on the licking and Conelly was quickly fading from her girlfriend's tickily but pleasurable onslaught. Finally in a desperate bid for freedom Conelly tried to bridge to push Reggie off but she simply shifted her weight doubling down on her torture by assaulting Conelly's exposed ribs, finally Conelly had to lightly tap on the floor signaling submission. The two continued making out for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouths to the fullest, before finally the need to breathe became to much and they gently broke away staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Wow", Conelly whispered breathless, "so I guess you win huh"? "Oh I think we both won on that one princess", Reggie cooed to her beloved. "How did I ever get so lucky", Conelly wondered. "Hey that's my line", Reggie corrected kissing her queen's nose.


	25. their first thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving to the love of my life", Conelly immediately exclaimed capturing Reggie's lips in a series of pure passionate kisses.

"Thanks honey", Reggie mumbled in between kisses. "Come on I was just helping mom in the kitchen", Reggie prompted gently pulling her girlfriend towards their tantalizing destination.

"Hey Judy", Conelly waved to her hopefully soon to be mother-in-law.

"Conelly it's so good to see you", Judy exclaimed enveloping her in a hug. "It'd be nice to get some help in here for a change", Judy teased.

"Hey, I helped".

"By eating my turkey"?

"I uh was testing it yeah testing".

"Alright girls", Judy said with a chuckle, "I need you two to mash the potato's and get the cranberry sauce"

"Kay mom", Reggie saluted rushing to the station to mash the potato's (the mashing was her favorite part), while Conelly got the Cranberry sauce ready. The potato's were done within ten minutes.

"Would you like me to get the yams ready too mom", Reggie asked.

"Well those aren't quite ready yet sweetie but thank you". "

"You're welcome", Reggie exclaimed beaming with pride, I'm gonna go check on Conelly with that Cranberry sauce", Reggie happily exclaimed racing towards the pantry. "Hey Con", Reggie began, but was soon cut off by the sight of her girlfriend huddled in the corner, "babe what's wrong", Reggie cooed crawling towards her slightly crying girlfriend and pulling her into her arms.

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve a family, I don't deserve Carmella, I don't deserve to be happy, but most importantly I don't deserve you", Conelly sobbed in Reggie's shoulder.

"Now why would you go and say a silly thing like that darling?" "Because it's true", Conelly horsely shouted.

"Reggie you have no idea how happy you make me, happier than I've ever been, but every single time that my life has seemingly been perfect it's taken away. "It's happened with my parents with my friends, and I just know it'll happen with you, only this time I won't be strong enough to take it, but I know it'll ha... , Conelly was cut off by Reggie's sweet kiss as she tried to assure her distraught lover that she was here safe in her arms and Reggie wasn't planning to go anywhere, it wasn't a particularly fiery kiss as it had been the day before, but an urgent one as Reggie tried to pour all of her soul into the angel that saved her life.


	26. always there

I'll try to update again soon tbh my passion for writing comes and go's

They sat like that for awhile Reggie just holding Conelly as she cried and thanked her for being there. Judy had heard them but decided not to interrupt simply peeking in and telling them it was ready when they were.   
"I think we're just about ready mom what do you think hon", Reggie cooed flashing a dazzling but most importantly smile at Conelly.   
"Y Y Yeah, I feel a lot better, not to mention hungry as if to illustrate her point her stomach let out a low growl making Conelly flush beyond all belief.  
" I'd say your stomach's ready too", Reggie jokingly awed tickling her a bit, making her grin grow even wider.   
"Comon you two lovebirds", Judy chuckled. With an extravagant bow Reggie held her hand out towards Conelly who took it without hesitation seeing nothing but joy on Reggie's face.


End file.
